Non-lethal projectile bodies are often shot at or near human targets at high velocities and at long and varying distances. It is imperative that the detonation or dispersion of the payload of the projectile body be near the target. The detonation distance is controlled and determined by the time at which the payload is activated as well as the travel velocity of the non-lethal projectile body. The current mechanical fuse projectile bodies used to date can be unpredictable and have varying distance result. This variation is in part caused by mechanically pressed fuses or chemical material burn fuses that are dependent on burn rate consistency. The material burn and mechanical pressed fuses are also hard set to detonate at a preset time that is built into the ammunition and is not adjustable. The accuracy of the detonation point is critical to maximize or increase the ammunitions' intended function of affecting the target.
Non-lethal targets are often individual crowds of humans, small groups within a crowd, or individuals alone or within a crowd. The nature of these groups is to move around thus presenting the shooter with variable distances that the projectile body should be deployed at to be effective. A non-lethal variable distance electronic payload projectile body allows the user to target a specific group or individual with maximum or high effectiveness. The non-lethal projectile payload can be chemical smoke irritants, chemical powder irritants, signal smoke, signal powder, flash powder, liquid chemical irritants, inert chemicals, marking powder, ultra violet (UV) or infra-red (IR) marking powder or liquid, an array of led for lighting, or combinations thereof.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a non-lethal projectile body capable of allowing its user to accurately deliver the payload of the projectile body to a preset or predetermined desired distance at a set or predetermined time (e.g., seconds) before the projectile ammunition including the projectile body is fired. Further, it would be desirable to allow such user to be able to engage individual targets or groups at various distances via the use of the non-lethal variable distance electronic timed payload projectile ammunition.